wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/XII
Jeszcze król szwedzki nie opuścił ziemi saskiej, gdy August, pocieszając się po wypadkach, które tak smutne na długo ślady zostawiły po sobie, z największą wspaniałością rozpoczął zabawy, na które wprawdzie czasu było dosyć, ale pieniądze wszelkimi sposoby musiano zdobywać. Cosel była naówczas na szczycie swej wziętości i panowała despotycznie królowi i królestwu. Wszystkie zachcianki uwolnienia się od jej rządów rozbijały się o namiętność Augusta dla niej. Cosel towarzyszyła mu ciągle; ona poddawała coraz nowe zabaw pomysły, a znając króla, spocząć mu nie dawała na chwilę, aby nuda i znużenie nie miały czasu go opanować. Ona królowała wszędzie w blasku odmłodzonej piękności, uwielbiana przez cudzoziemców, uznana przez wszystkich, co ją widzieli w tej epoce, niezrównaną i czarującą. Wkrótce po odjeździe Karola XII, po balach i karuzelach, zgromadziwszy na swym dworze mnóstwo cudzoziemców, posłów błędnych rycerzy z całego świata, August wyprawił wspaniałą uroczystość strzelania do ptaka. Obok Augusta w złotej zbroi, wszędzie na białym koniu swym ukazywała się amazonka w najwykwintniejszych strojach, zdumiewająca zręcznością we władaniu rumakiem, w obejściu się z bronią, w bieganiu do pierścieni. W tych ćwiczeniach, w których króla zachwycała, nauczyła się celować. Przytomny lord Peterborough nie umiał wyrazów znaleźć dla odmalowania swego zachwytu. Ukazanie się jej na placu witały strzały z moździerzy. Król wydawał się jej pierwszym dworzaninem, najświetniejszy krąg panów, magnatów, dostojników ją otaczał. Ona była królową zabaw, ona kierowała nimi; jakże nie miała upewnić się, że władza jej nigdy ustać nie mogła. Gdy poczciwy i szczerze jej przyjazny Haxthausen, gdy rzadko odzywający się Zaklika, któremu mówić nie było wolno, wspomnieli czasem, zalecając baczność na przyszłość i przypominając płochość króla, Cosel marszczyła się i zżymała: – Jestem jego żoną – odpowiadała – mógł porzucić kochanki, ale nie będzie śmiał – małżonki. Zresztą wie, co go w takim razie czeka: strzelę do niego i sama się zabiję. Królem kurkowym został na strzelaniu tym poseł angielski M. Robinson, który z rąk pięknej Cosel otrzymał nagrodę. Obchodzono wielką ucztą to zwycięstwo. Tak skończył się ten rok nieszczęśliwy zabawami bez ustanku następującymi po sobie. Cosel je wymyślała, król wykonywał. Nieprzyjaciele hrabiny nie śmieli już ust otworzyć, choć skarb był wycieńczony i kraj jęczał pod ciężarem wymysłów Hoyma. Na wielkanocny jarmark do Lipska towarzyszyła królowi Cosel. Jarmarki te nad wszystko lubił August II, zrzucał naówczas królewską pychę z siebie, mieszał się z tłumem, ocierał o lud, szukał rozrywek najgminniejszych i z fajką w ustach po całych dniach widywano go w ulicach miasta, często w towarzystwie, które wcale dostojności królewskiej nie przystało. Dwór naówczas stawał u Apfela, czyli jak wówczas mówiono, w gospodzie Pod Jabłkiem, bo dom kupca miał za godło jabłko złote. Szalano tam dnie i noce, zwabiając obcych i aktorki przybyłe z wędrującymi teatrami. Cosel mogła tylko pilnować swego pana, aby zbyt daleko się nie posuwał w tej hulance zapamiętałej, ale powstrzymać go od niej nie mogła. Nawet gdy Karol XII był jeszcze w Saksonii, a jarmark, opłaciwszy się stu tysiącami talarów, zebrał się pod jego opieką, August się musiał zjawić na nim. Z całego świata awanturnicy i awanturnice zbierali się na ten mięsopust szalony. A król rozrywki nawykł był szukać wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł ją znaleźć. Dnia 12 maja w Dreźnie obchodzono dzień imienia króla, na który przybyli książę Eberhard Ludwik Wirtemberski i Hohenzollern. Pito więc śmiertelnie i na zabój, strzelano, jeżdżono, polowano, a Cosel niezmordowana towarzyszyła zawsze i wszędzie królowi. Na starych słowiańskich sadybach łużyckich w Niżycy leży odwieczna osada u stóp góry, którą „stołpami” niegdyś zwano. Dziwną natury igraszką wyparte z łona ziemi siłą jakąś potężną, sterczą tu bazaltowe słupy czarne, ściśnięte jakby ręką duchów, obrobione w foremne, olbrzymie kryształy. Na tych skałach, które żelazo z trudnością pożyć może, przed wieki wzniósł się gród, panujący i broniący u stóp jego rozłożoną osadę. Z wierzchołka góry, z której wnętrzności wychodzą czarne słupy, wzrok sięga w dalekie kraje dokoła: na południe widać wyniosłości, lasami okryte, gór saskich i czeskich, ku zachodowi sterczy grzebień Miedzianych Gór Saksonii, bliżej, jak olbrzymie, ucięte piramidy, widać zamkowe skały, na których siedzą Sonnenstein, Dittersbach, Ohorn, na wschód lasy i góry Hochwaldu, w linii dalej majaczeją osady czeskie. Stary zamek stołpeński, który biskupi meisseńscy posiadali i ozdabiali, starając się go ukrzepiać, stał jeszcze, wspaniale, acz smutno przedstawiając się oku ze swymi śpiczastymi wieżycami, często nawiedzanymi od piorunów, ogromnymi mury okolnymi, basztami i bazaltową podstawą, którą go natura opasała. Przy zamku znajdował się zwierzyniec, w pobliskich lasach nie brakło zwierza. August II, gdy go jednostajność nudziła, przejeżdżał się chętnie po kraju. Jednego lipcowego dnia pięknego, nim skwar dopiekać zaczął, już konie do przejażdżki stały gotowe pod zamkiem. Dniem wprzódy jeden z współbiesiadników opowiadał królowi o dziwnej górze, z słupów jakby żelaznych zbitej, na której stał stołpeński zamek. Król go sobie nie przypominał: chciał go widzieć. Rosa jeszcze okrywała drzewa i trawy, a słońce z wolna podnosiło się nad opary ziemi, gdy konie rżały już u ganków, a służba liczna zwijała się, czyniąc przygotowania do drogi. August miał siadać na koń, gdy od Cosel posłany przybiegł Zaklika z zapytaniem, gdzie Najjaśniejszy Pan udać się miał zamiar. – Powiedz twej pani, że jadę widzieć Stołpy – rzekł król. – Jeśli chce, niech mnie dogoni, bo czekać dla skwaru nie mogę i nie doczekałbym się, nimby ze strojem skończyła. Cosel ledwie z łóżka wstała, niecierpliwie wyglądała oknem, gniewając się już, iż jej znać nie dano o wyprawie. Gdy Zaklika przyniósł odpowiedź, a razem ujrzała króla siadającego na koń, ubodło ją to mocno, iż czekać nie chciał. Kazała siodłać konie; zaproszono Haxthausena i kilku młodzieży; wszystko w pół godziny miało być gotowym. Cosel postanowiła pokazać królowi, iż długo się stroić nie potrzebuje, aby być piękną. Chciała go dopędzić, nim u Stołpów stanie. W pół godziny zaproszeni towarzysze wyprawy stali z końmi. Biały arab Cosel, z długą grzywą, z siodłem pąsowym aksamitem obitym i kutym złotem, rżał z niecierpliwości. Piękna pani wybiegła i zdumiała swych wielbicieli. Strój jej był dziwnie do twarzy. Na głowie miała kapelusik niebieski z piórami białymi i lazurowym, na sobie żiustokor tegoż koloru, cały szamerowany złotem; biała, szeroka suknia z tyftyku, bramowana złotem, dopełniała stroju. Skoczyła na konia, który przysiadł dla niej i wstał zaraz cały drżący, rwąc się do biegu. Wdzięcznym uśmiechem piękna królowa powitała swych towarzyszów. – Panowie! – zawołała, wznosząc do góry rączkę strojną w biczyk, którego rękojeść połyskiwała drogimi kamieniami – Król Jegomość wyzwał mnie do wyścigu. Jest pół godziny, jak ruszył, choćby konie popadały, a jam miała szyję skręcić, lecim co konie wyskoczą! Kto mi sprzyja, za mną! To mówiąc, zuchwała amazonka zwróciła konia ku bramie, ściągnęła cugle, zmarszczyła brwi i pomknęła wprost na ulicę. Troskliwi o nią, Zaklika z jednej, koniuszy jej z drugiej strony stanęli, aby w przypadku konia pochwycić i śmiałą rycerkę ratować mogli. Reszta towarzystwa sunęła za nią. Biały arab pomknął od razu chyżo, zatętniał most pod kopytami koni, przelecieli stare miasto, w prawo droga wiodła na lasy do Stołpów. Szczęściem, gościniec był szeroki i piaszczysty, chwila poranna i orzeźwiająca, konie wypoczęte i silne. W milczeniu sunął w tumanie pyłu błyszczący orszak hrabiny, jak gdyby wicher go pędził. Arab wyścigał inne konie, Cosel z czarnym okiem, w którym ogień jakiś pałał, z zarumienioną twarzą, z usty półotwartymi zdawała się napawać tą jazdą szaloną. Przelatywali góry i lasy, łąki i ciche, puste pola, gdzieniegdzie nad drogą wydarte. Kraj w tej stronie mało zasiedlony naówczas, wendyjskie tylko wioski z ich chatami o drewnianych podsieniach i wysokich dachach migały w sadach wiśniowych. Po drodze gdzieniegdzie spotkany wieśniak zdejmował czapkę przed zjawiskiem cudownym, a nim na zapytanie o króla mógł odpowiedzieć, jeźdźcy mu w kurzu obłokach znikali. Konie okryły się pianą, koniuszy po godzinie takiego biegu zaklinał, by się zatrzymać. Cosel słuchać nie chciała, w ostatku zwolniła nieco biegu i u wrót starej chaty sama zatrzymała białego. Stanęli wszyscy, konie dyszały i parskały. We wrotach od podwórka stała kobieta żółta, wynędzniała, okryta płachtą, podparta na kiju. Popatrzyła na jeźdźców z obojętnością, jakby z innego świata istota, i odwróciła oczy. Raz tylko wzrok jej spotkał oczy Cosel, a piękna królowa wewnątrz zadrżała od niego. Spytano kobiety o orszak królewski: potrząsła głową. – Alboż wiem, co król, i co królewskie? – zapytała. – My królów nie mamy, nasi pomarli. Mówiła to z wolna, obojętnie, mową łamaną i akcentem obcym. W chwili gdy ją rozpytywać zaczęto, z chaty wyszedł w granatowym przyodziewku z wielkimi guzami mężczyzna lat średnich, z włosami długimi, w krótkich spodniach i pończochach. Zdjął kapelusz pokornie i gości pozdrowił czystą, saską niemczyzną. Zawiadomił on, że król przed trzema kwadransami może w istocie przejeżdżał drogą, ale parł tak konia, iż pewnie dogonić nie było podobna, chybaby gdzie spoczywał, a do Stołpów nie potrzebował król wydychać. Cosel straciła nadzieję wyścigania go, spytała o krótszą drogę, choćby być miała najgorszą, ale żadnej nie było, gdyż w prawo doliny były przerżnięte trzęsawiskami i gęstymi zaroślami, których by konie przebyć nie mogły. Cosel skoczyła z siodła, dając chwilę spoczynku swym towarzyszom. Gorąco dopiekało, rzucili się wszyscy do wody. Niemiec ofiarował się z piwem. Na ten raz i wiejski ów napój, przykwaśniały, wydał się wyśmienitym. – Cóż to za kobieta? – spytała Cosel gospodarza, wskazując żebraczkę, stojącą ciągle o kiju w bramie i wcale nawet nie okazującą ciekawości dla pięknej pani. Niemiec wzruszył ramionami pogardliwie. – To jest Słowianka, Wendka! Nie mogę się jej stąd pozbyć. Mówi, że ten dwór niegdyś do jej ojca należał. Mieszka tu gdzieś nie opodal w ziemlance wykopanej, a raczej rękami wydartej, pod górą. Nie wiem, czym żyje, a chodzi mi po polach całe dnie i mruczy. Któż wie, pewnie szatańskie jakie zaklęcia, bo to niezawodnie czarownica! Chciałem jej zapłacić, by sobie poszła gdzie dalej, ale się ruszyć stąd nie chce, mówiąc, że to ojców jej ziemia i że na niej umrzeć i kości złożyć musi. Nieraz nocą, gdy burza ryczy, ona śpiewa, a nam dreszcz chodzi po skórze, słysząc ten głos. I nie bardzo ją wypędzać można – dodał coraz ciszej – umie ona wiele, zaklęcia ma na szatanów, że jej służą, i czary straszne. Po chwili z westchnieniem dodał: – I prorokuje przez szatana, a doprawdy nie myli się nigdy. Cosel, zaciekawiona, zwróciła ku niej oczy i podbiegła. Ona jedna była tak śmiałą, bo reszta towarzystwa na wzmiankę o czarach rozsunęła się i rozpierzchła, ustawiając nieco opodal. – Jak jej imię? – spytała Niemca. Zawahał się gospodarz i tak cicho, że go ledwie usłyszeć było można, szepnął: – Mlawa. Choć Cosel z trudnością rozeznała głos jego stłumiony, stara ruszyła się, jakby posłyszała swe imię. Podniosła głowę wychudłą dumnie, strzepnęła długimi włosy, które ją wkoło obwieszały, i zdawała się obrażona szukać oczyma czarnymi winowajcy, co śmiał wymówić jej imię. Cosel, nie zważając na podziw tych, co ją otaczali, z wolna zbliżyła się do starej. Przez chwilę śmiało patrzały sobie w oczy. – Kto ty jesteś, stara? – spytała w końcu Cosel. – Żal mi twych siwych włosów, sponiewieranych w pyle i nędzy twej. Powiedz, dlaczego jesteś tak biedna, jak... Mlawa potrzęsła głową. – Ja nie jestem biedna – odezwała się dumnym głosem – ja w sobie noszę jasnych lat pamiątkę, ja tu jeszcze jestem, czym był mój ród dawniej: królową. – Ty? królową? – roześmiała się Cosel. – Tak, mogłam być nią, bo krew królów tej ziemi starych płynie we mnie: tak jak ty, choć dziś królową jesteś, możesz być jutro nędznicą mnie podobną. Na świecie wszystko możliwe... – Jakich królów, jakiej ziemi? – poczęła zadumana Cosel. – Ty? Stara podniosła rękę i wskazała kraj dokoła. – Wszystko to było nasze, wszystko, pókiście wy nie przyszli i ziemi nie skuli, a nas nie wybili jak dzikiego zwierza. Bo myśmy byli dobrzy i szliśmy z chlebem, solą i pieśnią, a wyście szli z żelazem, żagwią i śmiechem. I siedliście, i rozmnożyło się plemię Niemców, i wyparło nas z ojcowizny. To ziemia moja! – powtórzyła zadumana. – I choć tu żyć nie mogę, ja umrzeć tu muszę. Stąd dusza do swoich znajdzie drogę. – Umiesz wróżyć? – spytała Cosel po chwili, jakby gorączkową ciekawością zdjęta. – Jak komu, jak kiedy – obojętnie rzekła Mlawa. – A mnie? Stara popatrzała na nią długo i z politowaniem. – Po co ci wróżba? – spytała. – Kto doszedł tak wysoko, ten tylko spaść może; nie pytaj... Cosel pobladła, ale chciała okazać męstwo, choć się jej wargi trzęsły, a łzy nabiegały do oczów. – Cóż mi powiesz? Ja się niczego nie boję – rzekła. – Umiem szczęściu patrzeć w oczy jak w słońce, potrafię spojrzeć w ciemności. – A gdyby noc była długą, długą... – Nie będzie wieczną – odparła Cosel. – Któż wie? Kto wie? – szepnęła Mlawa i wyciągnęła dłoń. – Pokaż mi rękę. Hrabina nieco się cofnęła, lękając, by jej dotknąć nie chciała: naówczas wierzono w czary. – Nie bój się, moja piękna – spokojnie odparła Mlawa – nie zbruczę ci białych paluszków, oczyma tylko jej dotknę. Posłuszna Cosel zdjęła rękawiczkę i śliczna, biała, jak z kości słoniowej utoczona dłoń błysnęła pierścieniami okryta przed oczyma zdumionej kobiety. Chciwie zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. – Śliczna rączka! – Warta, by królowie ssali z niej słodycze, ale, dziecko moje, straszne na niej znaki! Ta dłoń niejeden raz dotknęła twarzy, która na nią zuchwale spojrzała, nieprawdaż? Cosel zarumieniła się. Mlawa, głową wahając, zamyślona stała. – Cóż mi powiesz! – szepnęła niespokojna hrabina. – Jedziesz do przeznaczeń twoich! Któż uniknął kiedy losu? Kto kiedy przepaść zobaczył? Po długim szczęściu czeka się dłuższa, o, dłuższa pokuta, czeka się niewola! Dni nie przeżyte, nocy nie przespane, łzy niepoliczone! Będziesz z dziećmi bezdzietną, będziesz z mężem wdową, będziesz królową, a niewolnicą, będziesz wolną i odtrącisz swobodę, będziesz, o, nie pytaj! Cosel blada była jak marmur, ale się jeszcze uśmiechać chciała: usta się jej krzywiły. – Com ci przewiniła – rzekła – że chcesz mnie przerazić? – Ja się lituję nad tobą – odezwała się Mlawa. – Po co było chcieć wglądać w duszę moją? Tam piołuny tylko rosną, ze słów gorycz płynie. Żal mi cię – spuściła głowę stara. – Ty jedna! Co ty jedna, to tysiące na tej ziemi przebolało, przejęczało i pomarło bez mogiły, i proch ich wiatry rozwiały. Jak ty jęczały tysiące długą a długą niewolę: ojcowie moi, dziadowie moi, praszczury nasze, królowie, jam już ostatnia. Niemiec wypędził mnie z domu. Nie mówiąc nic, Cosel dobyła złoty pieniądz i chciała go położyć na ręce starej, ale ta się cofnęła. – Nie wezmę – rzekła – jałmużny nie chcę, a dług wasz zapłacicie kiedy inaczej: liczą go tam! Podniosła palec do góry i zerwawszy się, otulona płachtą powlokła się poza płoty na łąkę. W czasie tej rozmowy towarzysze Cosel szli w oddaleniu, podziwiając jej odwagę. Także Niemiec gospodarz wpatrywał się w tę scenę, od której tylko ciche dochodziło go mruczenie. Nikt nie śmiał spytać Cosel, dlaczego była tak bladą, dlaczego zamyślona chwyciła konia za grzywę i siadłszy, rzuciła mu prawie cugle na szyję, dając iść, jak zechce. I jechali znowu, lecz nie cwałem, nie pogonią; konie parskały. Z dala ukazały się spiczaste, piętrzące, wysokie wieże. Koniuszy cicho wymówił: – Stolpen. Po godzinnej prawie drodze zdążyli do stóp zamku. Naprzeciw palisady z bazaltów czarnych stała tu cała kalwakata króla, oczekując z dala już dojrzanej hrabiny. August wyszedł naprzeciw niej śmiejąc się. – Godzinę najmniej czekałem – rzekł. – A jam pół godziny zmarnowała z jakąś żebraczką, której sobie wróżyć kazałam – odpowiedziała Cosel. Król zdziwiony spojrzał na nią. – I wywróżyła? – zapytał. Anna popatrzyła nań i łzy jej z oczów pociekły. Było to tak dziwne zjawisko, że August się zmieszał i nastraszył. Uśmiechem i czułością starał się jej wesołość zwykłą przywrócić. – Co za wspaniałe, stare biskupów dawnych meisseńskich zamczysko! – rzekł, wskazując na mury. – Szkaradne! Okropne! Straszne! – odezwała się Cosel wstrząsając. – Dziwi mnie, że król mógł tu jechać dla zabawy, gdzie groza i wspomnienia katostw i wojny królują. – Bo, pani moja – przerwał August – oczy twe śliczne i najposępniejszą dla mnie mogą rozjaśnić okolicę, z tobą mi wesoło wszędzie. I podał jej rękę, na której Cosel zamyślona sparła się i zwiesiła. Poszli tak razem wokół starego zamczyska. Hrabina była milcząca, król pogodnego oblicza. Któż wie? Myślał może, gdy mu na Sonnen i Königsteinie ciasno było z więźniami, tu niektórych umieścić i dlatego zamek okrążywszy dokoła, zapragnął wnijść do środka. Cosel go zatrzymała. Stanęła w progu, poglądając na czarne wieże i mury. Król poszedł dalej. Oglądał wieżę Donata, zajrzał do izb, gdzie niegdyś były katownie, przypatrzył się Janowej wieżycy, zbudowanej przez biskupa Jana VI, i klucznik idący przodem pokazał mu znowu katownie drugie, podziemie zwane „Dół Mniszy” (Mönhsloch), w którym karano zakonników, więzienia Richtergehorsam, Janowe i loch Burgverlies, do którego skazanych po drabinie spuszczano. Wszystkie one były w dość dobrym stanie, lecz puste. August oglądał je z ciekawością zaostrzoną, jakby w nich szukał śladów ludzi i męczarni. Na ostatek, rzuciwszy okiem na mury forteczne, wyszedł powoli. Zastał Cosel tam, gdzie ją zostawił, w niezwykłym pogrążoną zadumaniu i z przestrachem niekiedy rzucającą okiem na wieże zamkowe. – Cel dzisiejszej przejażdżki wcale nie wesoły – ozwała się głosem zmienionym – nie można jej nazwać rozrywką. Chociaż nie widziałam zamku, robi na mnie wrażenie bolesne: zdaje się, że słyszę jęk ludzi, co tu cierpieli. August się uśmiechnął. – Nie stało się to niewinnie – rzekł obojętnie – trudno mieć czułość dla wszystkich. Ale skądże ci, piękna hrabino, te czarne myśli przychodzą? Odwróćmy się plecami do zamku i idźmy do zwierzyńca. Kazałem tam pod namiotem rozstawić stoły. Napędzą nam zwierza, ożywisz się i będziemy przyklaskiwali jak zwykle twej zręczności. Jak król rozkazał, stało się: u wnijścia do zwierzyńca, pod wspaniałym namiotem tureckim, który pamiętał wiedeńską wyprawę, stoły były w gotowości. Cosel zajęła pierwsze miejsce. Słońce się było podniosło i dopiekało silnie, powietrze ciężkim się stało do oddychania i skwar czuć było w usposobieniach wesołego zwykle towarzystwa, które się rozbawić nie mogło. Kyan, który przybył z królem, smutny i zwieszony nad kielichem, nie próbował błysnąć dowcipem zawsze gotowym. August nie lubił w swoim otoczeniu takiego pogrzebowego milczenia, prędko więc obniesiono jedzenie, pozdejmowano srebra i łowczowie przynieśli strzelby, z którymi wszyscy weszli w głąb zwierzyńca. Cosel poszła także z królem, ale z namarszczonymi brwiami. Przypisywano to przepowiedni obłąkanej kobiety, na którą nastręczyła się sama niepotrzebnie. W uszach jej w istocie brzmiały wyrazy biednej Mlawy, prorokującej straszną przyszłość, a choć w tej chwili nic w świecie domyślać się jej nie dozwalało, Cosel posępną była i smutną. August za nią okazywał niezwyczajną wesołość i jakby na przekór unosił się nad pięknością Stołpów i mocą warowni, która u granic saskiego kraju mogła stać na jego straży. Nad wieczór, już po zabiciu kilku sarn i dzików, król siadł na koń. Cosel jechała przy nim, ale gdy wyruszyli od stóp góry i mijali już miasteczko, z zachodu nadciągnęła chmura czarna, przed którą znowu do zamku schronić się musiano. W mieście nie było innego, gotowego na przyjęcie królewskich gości schronienia. Więc choć od wieków zamek kurfirstów nie przyjmował, musiano zardzewiałe drzwi komnaty okrągłej w Janowej wieży otworzyć. Służba pomieściła się, chroniąc od ulewy i deszczu, pod bramą Donathową i w murach pustych twierdzy. August i Cosel schronili się do starej komnaty sklepionej. Kilka stołków drewnianych, ławy i stół dębowy składały cały sprzęt tego smutnego, więziennego mieszkania. Cosel, wszedłszy doń, obejrzała się, wzdrygnęła i przytuliła do króla. – Panie mój – rzekła – jakże tu okropnie, jak smutno, jak trupem czuć te pustki! – Gdybym był przeczuł, że się tu schronić będziemy musieli, byłbym choć jedną izbę przybrać kazał. Cóż chcesz, nikt tu prócz mnichów i więźniów a ich dozorców nie mieszkał. Nie jest to miejsce rozkoszy; mury, choć nieme, czuć przeszłością. Jakby dla zwiększenia wrażenia tej chwili na umyśle kobiety, która może pierwszy raz w życiu strwożona się czuła, nadeszła ulewa z gradem, tłukąc w okna oprawne ołowiem, sypiąc jakby kamieniami po dachach, i błyskawice następujące bez przestanku po sobie zdawały się wciskać do izb wnętrza. Z ogromnym hukiem i przerażającą jasnością na wieżę Donathową uderzył piorun, objął ją płomieniem i zlał się ku ziemi. Cosel krzyknęła z trwogi, król stał nieporuszony. Ognia wszakże nie wzniecił grom z góry i po nim puścił się tylko deszcz rzęsisty. Pół godziny wrzał tak wicher z ulewą ponad zamkiem, kilka jeszcze piorunów padło w bliskości, aż na zachodzie żółtym pasem oświecone pokazało się niebo i ciężar chmur czarnych na wschód się cały przewalił. Deszcz skończył się jakby rosą cichą i słońce znowu zza poszarpanych chmur końców jasnymi promieniami strzeliło. Cosel odetchnęła. – A! Jedźmy, panie mój – zawołała – jedźmy, jedźmy, ja tu nie mogę oddychać! W chwilę już siedzieli wszyscy na koniach i orzeźwieni powietrzem, burzą ochłodłym, zdążali nazad ku miastu. Gdy przyszło przed chatą, u której stała Mlawa z rana, przejeżdżać, Cosel szukała jej oczyma, ale tam jej już nie było. Opodal nieco czatowała, zdało się, aby króla zobaczyć. Milcząc rzuciła okiem na Cosel i z politowaniem uśmiechnęła się do niej jak dawna znajoma. August konia spiął, odwracając się ze wstrętem. Tak co dzień nową jakąś rozrywką starał się czas skrócić sobie odepchnięty od korony, co go tyle kosztowała, król August II. Miał on nienawiść do Karola XII, narzekał na przeciwne losy, lecz nic nie dorównywało jego niechęci ku niewdzięcznym Polakom. Im wszystkie przypisywał nieszczęścia swoje i ci, co tajemnie mu sprzyjając, przybywali się pokłonić jeszcze, jakby przeczuwając przyszłość, doświadczali od niego gniewów, jakie miał w sercu dla całego kraju. Król siłacz, co o sławę bohatera wojownika był zazdrosny, który się malować kazał we zbroi i rycerskiej postawie, nie mógł zapomnieć, że go zwyciężył młodzik niepozorny i we własnym kraju mu się rządził. Potrzebował podnieść swą sławę nadwerężoną jakimś czynem i wysługując się razem cesarzowi, wybrał się jako ochotnik z małą garstką ludzi przeciw Francuzom do Flandrii. Zachowując jak najściślejsze incognito, wmieszał się w dwór księcia Eugeniusza Sabaudzkiego. Tu chciał koniecznie błysnąć odwagą, zyskać oklaski i narażał się osobiście do tego stopnia, iż go książę Eugeniusz i książę Marlborough musieli odwodzić, by próżno nie święcił tak drogiego życia. – Na wojnie – rzekł król – trzeba być trochę kalwinistą i wierzyć w przeznaczenie. Złośliwi ludzie szeptali z tego powodu, że król mimo świeżo przyjętego katolicyzmu podobno w nic nie wierzył. „Powiadają, że August wiarę zmienił– pisze Loen– mógłbym to przypuścić, gdyby ją kiedy miał”. To pewna, że już po przyjęciu katolicyzmu ogromnemu psu faworytowi, bodaj temu, co stłukł szacowną flaszkę z merkuriuszem Böttigera, różaniec kładł dla zabawy na szyję... Niedługo wytrzymawszy na wojnie, która dlań była rozrywką, przewidując, że oblężenie Lisle za długo się pociągnąć może, zatęsknił król do Saksonii i... Cosel. Jednakże w ścisłym incognito, pod imieniem hrabiego Torgau, wstąpił do Brukseli, gdzie jak najpilniej mu było zaprosić sobie na wieczerzę tancerkę Duparc do sławnego naówczas restauratora Vernus Pod Znakiem Obfitości. Cztery panny z opery, król, Vitzthum, Bauditz i hrabia W... zabawiali się do rana, a August pannę Duparc do Drezna zaprosił. Znać mu już hrabina była coraz obojętniejszą, a życie tak ciężkie do dźwigania! Hrabina Cosel 01 12